


Symbiotic

by SoulCollector



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Foot Fetish, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sounding, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulCollector/pseuds/SoulCollector
Summary: Venom gets hungry, he needs to feed. Gift for @JeduwinArt
Relationships: Eddie Brock & Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 3
Kudos: 356





	Symbiotic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JeduwinArt](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=JeduwinArt).



Eddie had a weird relationship with the Symbiote. It wasn’t particularly parasitic- to his detriment- for the most part. Sure, there were times when he wished he could ignore the fluid-like form grazing over his skin and tempting his mind with unwanted thoughts. The intrusive thoughts where what he didn’t like. Weird food cravings were one of these thoughts, some of the more tame ones anyway. It would not have been uncommon for him to be walking down the street and find his legs taking him towards the smell of a street cart. But it was all bearable, for the most part. He’d rather have the creature than be without it. The creature was more symbiotic in nature, as its name would suggest. In return for being physically enhanced and immensely combat-tuned, Eddie knew that he had to listen to the creature’s whims. They benefit each other, and for the Symbiote, Eddie provides mental stimulation.

At first, he didn’t know exactly what the alien needed from him. Eddie didn’t even know the monster had a conscious- dismissing the whispers in his mind as nothing more than mania induced by the sheer strangeness of bonding with Venom. But they became incessant, impactful, impossible to ignore. This was one of those nights, when Venom wanted something, and could not be ignored. Eddie wouldn’t ignore him at this point anyway, not when it’d had done so much for him already.

Venom wanted sexual stimulation. Eddie was fine with that. If it had been earlier in his life, there would have been much protest. But they trusted each other with everything, this was one of those things. It wasn’t hard then, for Eddie to waltz into his dark-themed bedroom and toss his shirt aside. Laying on the black sheets, he undid his belt buckle and let the black fluid coalesce into a form that slid down each pant leg. The fluid was normally tepid in temperature, but he could feel the inky form burn hot against his pale skin.

As it slid down his thigh and over his calf, Eddie couldn’t stop the blood flowing into his penis. It throbbed to life as he felt himself being taken care of by the Symbiote. It knew what he liked, innately through it’s presence in his subconscious. The blonde reached his hand down towards his crotch, just to give himself some relief, but a black appendage whipped it away. It seemed, today, that Venom would be doing all the work. The Symbiote was weird like that, taking moments when it wanted to do everything by itself.

 _“Let me do it, I need to.”_ Eddie heard the serpentine whispers that were everywhere but nowhere at once.

Eddie had to laugh, he found it humorous how needy the alien could get at times. Besides, he was more than happy to let the creature do all the work.

At once, Eddie felt his first wave of pleasure as the black tentacle wrapped snugly around his cock. It rested there for a moment, just enough for the constant heat and oscillation to bring out Eddie’s own neediness in the form of a breathy sigh. Just for a moment, Venom constricted around him and began working up and down alongside the ambient vibration. It was pretty much like getting a handjob and oral at the same time. The tentacles were almost tongue-like in texture and dampness.

“Holy shit I forgot how good you were at this.”

The Symbiote took no pause in responding.

_“You underesssstimate my knowledge of your body. I know which receptors are ssssensitive, and each and every fortified pathway.”_

It was kind of creepy, the level of knowledge Venom knew about Eddie. From a biological perspective, it was like constantly having a doctor reviewing every cell in his body. With a dishonest narrator of course, there had been times when he doubted the alien’s assessment and what he stood to gain from his decisions. Right now though? Eddie trusted him completely.

When he could feel the creature sliding between his thighs and down under his balls, Eddie smirked at what he knew was coming. The warm appendage sliding between his cheeks made a hesitant blush bloom across his face. This was nothing to be shy about, if Eddie had no problem with the creature playing with his dick. The warm liquid circled his hole and that was all it took for Eddie to really get vocal. A steady moan drew itself from his lips when Venom breached the tight ring of muscle of his hole. He could feel the alien sensation of an appendage probing around and filling him up entirely. At the same time though, he knew what the Symbiote was looking for.

Eddie flinched in surprise when he felt the probing sensation press down on his prostate. The creature knew what he was doing as it focused its movement on that nub. Writhing in place on his bedsheets, precum leaked out of his head and down along his shaft. He’d clean his sheets later; he’d rather not think about anything but the presence penetrating him.

_“I love those sssounds you make for me.”_

That’s all it took for a breathy “Thanks” in response.

Simulating anal sex, Venom pressed in and out with his tentacle in a rhythm imitating the dance of lovers. The black surface pressed down on the surface of his cheeks, forming what felt like hands grabbing onto his backside. Venom was a pretty good multitasker; Eddie will give him that. The strength of the black fluid surprised him at times. The mass holding his ass was enough to slightly lift him into the air to get a better angle fucking into him. At this point, Eddie was writhing with stimulation, and secretly hoped his neighbors were not fucking home.

As if it couldn’t get any worse, the black mess spread itself down his calf further and over the soles of his feet. This was one of those moments when Venom’s general disconnect showed itself. It knew that his feet held thousands of neural receptors, but didn’t quite know that while they were erogenous, they weren’t sexually pleasing in the moment. So not only was he being fucked deep and given a handjob, but Venom was also fucking tickling him.

Naturally, Eddie was a laughing mess. Venom’s thick rod was bringing him steady pleasure as it pressed into his prostate, milking noises from the blonde man that it couldn’t help but drink up. This would be enough to keep the Symbiote satisfied. The black liquid spread across the soles of his feet and sunk into the spaces between his toes. Coalescing into talons at the edge of his digits, his right foot took on Venom’s appearance. Getting words out was pretty difficult while being fucked and simultaneously tickled.

“You’re- really fucking mi-lking this aren’t you.”

_“You cannot undersssstand how much I hunger, nor how your actions trigger these responses in me.”_

“Is that your version of dirty talk? I think it’s working.”

No response. Instead, venom enlarged the rod penetrating Eddie. The sudden expansion was enough to make him gasp in what was getting very close to pain. The stretch hurt enough to be good though. Venom wouldn’t hurt him in that regard anyway. They knew each other’s limits. What Eddie didn’t expect, however, was for the appendage working down the reddened flesh of his shaft to crawl up towards the tip. It danced around his tip while his hole was plowed, creating and almost duality of care and abandonment. Venom played with the underside of Eddie’s foreskin as if delicate, but obviously gave no semblance of care to his lower half with his motions and possessive grasp.

“W-what?” Eddie managed to lurch out as the creature slid past his urethra.

_“Relax, Eddie, I know your limitssss….”_

They had never tried this before though, and his cock was growing heavier by the second. There wasn’t enough resistance in him to really try anything new. That would have been the case when they started their session. Not now, not when he was this close to the release building up in his lower stomach.

Eddie let out a yelp as the black flesh pressed his prostate in just the right way.

This was all the invitation Venom needed to inch down into that reddened tip. Of course, venom tapered its tentacle down to a size that wouldn’t cause too much pain. Feeling his host’s hesitation, the Symbiote didn’t dare explore further than a few centimeters. That was enough though, for Eddie to almost start crying with overstimulation. His sheets were drenched in sweat at this point, and his blonde locks plastered to his forehead. This would replace his workout for the day, implying he’d be able to walk after this sort of fucking.

“I’m c-cumming.” He jutted out between sharp intakes of breath.

Venom hissed his disapproval.

_”I could already feel it happening, you don’t have to tell me.”_

With one final jerk of his cock, Eddie felt his cock pulsing as cum spurted out around the retreating appendage and up across his chest. Almost in sync, the black mass began pulsing too, mimicking what Eddie knew to be a reciprocal orgasm. Chasing the fluid coaxed out of Eddie, Venom’s black membranes slid over the white liquid.

With the afterglow of orgasm, Eddie flexed his feet and smiled a sleazy grin.

“That was great, thank you.”

Venom didn’t miss a beat.

_“Perfect like usual…. I have no greater pleasure.”_


End file.
